


What do you expect?

by Maeveyblue



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hope you enjoy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Smut, cute bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeveyblue/pseuds/Maeveyblue
Summary: Smexy police officer story.  (Read at your own risk.)Basically porn with plot. (Kinda)
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character





	What do you expect?

Drink swirling around in circles, seemingly never ending as the same drink had been sipped upon for the last 2 to 3 hours or so. Never being quite finished enough to call for another.

A year ago, if you had asked where Maeve would be on a Friday night it would never have crossed her mind to think she would be in a bar at 11:34 at night sipping on something that tasted like watermelons and was some type of liquor. Course she was also a healthy “young adult” that had a dash of depression along with a pinch of anxiety and an additional splash of social anxiety. So on that note everything is just peachy in Maeve’s life (Could you here the sarcasm?).

The bar was pretty empty except for her small group of rag tag friends. They were kinda considered the younger branch of dregs of society; the needed for flavor but unwanted due to appearance and texture. They were the kids that all had fake ids and had court mandated therapy sessions.

Now you must be wondering why are beloved character is hanging out with these lovely marijuana smoking children. Well to put it simply Maeve is a sweet cherubic cinnamon roll, Complete with blond curls and green-blue eyes. She is a nerd, that broke into all the depressed and anxiety ridden children with her sweet smile and love of Sci-Fi, fan fiction, and books.

Now that we have explained that. Let’s move on.

The bar was mostly empty of anyone of importance to this story. Until a group of guys, ranging from early 20’s to mid-forties walk in to sit down and start ordering at the bar. Laughing with easy camaraderie and seemingly years of familiarity the men start to settle in.

Maeve kinda bored and starting to zone out, is knocked into awareness as her friend Tyler pushes her arm to grab her attention. ”don't look now but one of the guys over at the bar seems to be staring at you.” He hisses quietly into her ear. Of course being the idiot blonde she can be sometimes, She looks directly over to the bar and looks straight into the eyes of an attractive 20 something year old man that has a glazed look his eyes like he saw something riveting.

Awkwardly she stares for a second and then quickly averts her eyes somewhere else. Wondering if he thinks she is a weirdo now. Maeve ponders why he is staring at her right now. Maybe it’s for her choice of clothing? She considered staring down at her sweats that are tucked into boots and mostly hidden by an oversized t-shirt and hoodie. She is not exactly dressed for a night out on the town. As the only thing that is “done” about her is her hair that is down in messy, bouncy, tight blonde curls that signify that she took a shower at some point during the day.

After awkwardly avoiding any eye contact with anyone remotely over by the bar for about 30 minutes. A server comes by the table to give her a drink. “It’s from one of the men over at the bar. He told me to give it to the pretty blonde lady at table 7.” The older waitress winks at her and smiles.

She smiles back as best she can before it starts to look like a grimace.

Luckily it’s a Friday so if she drinks she can sleep it off with a couple Advil to help.

Maeve considers if she should try to start a conversation with the sweet guy who bought her a drink. After all it’s the least she could do. Soon after drinking her drink she hops up and heads on over to the bar. Cheeks flushing in embarrassment and hair covering her eyes she stops in front of tall, dark and handsome and lets loose a smooth one liner along the lines of heya handsome thanks for the drink. Or at least that’s what she wanted to say. Instead sh ends up with a stuttering mess of “um-m h-hi thank y-you for the t-the drink.”

Inwardly cursing at herself; she tries not to slam her head into the nearest wall out of embarrassment. Thinking this guy is probably regretting ever laying eyes on her she quickly averts her eyes to his face to see his reaction to her lovely inarticulate fumble. To her surprise he is grinning at her.

Not a pity smile. A full on grin; like he is the happiest man on earth at the second.

End chapter one


End file.
